One Cloudy Day
by Flame Stardattir
Summary: Serena is walking home from detention (big surprise) when it begins to rain...when she falls who shpuld come to her aid but....read to find out...Please R


  
  
Title:One Cloudy Day  
Genre: Romance  
Author: Lady of Flame  
Rating: PG  
  
  
Hey Minna,  
I realize that the title isn't very original, but I got stuck! If you have an idea for a better title put it in the review. Please read & review!!! PLEEEEEEEEAAASE!!!  
Ja ne,  
  
Lady of Flame ^._.^  
  
Disclaimer: Though I'd looooooooove to own Darien *sigh* (what a hottie) I don't own the show sailor moon or any of its characters, I'm just using them for this story, which I do own...I just get use to Darien!!!..hehe...I think that I'll get lots of money so I can buy Darien!!! *evil grin* Mwahahahaha...anyway right now I have NO money..I'm completely broke...so please don't sue me!!!!!!*sigh* need money  
  
  
*************One Cloudy Day*********************  
  
Serena Tsukino glanced apprehensivly at the clouds as she stepped onto the sidewallk in front of her school. It looked like there was going to be a thunder storm any minute now ans Serema wasn't looking forward to walking home in it.  
Truth be told, Serena has been scared out of her wits by thunder storms since she was young, unlike her friend Lita Kino who loved to stand outside white lightening and thunder thrashed about her. Not suprising since most of her attacks were of lightening...being that Lita is Sailor Jupiter.  
So as Serena began her walk home she didn't really watch where she was going, she kept her face turned skyward, nervously praying under her breath. As she reached the end of the first block a heavy down pour began, drenching Serena. The sidewalk became slick and Serena walked with more caution, watching where she was going and praying that the lightening and thunder wouldn't start 'til she was home.   
Her prayers weren't granted, because when she was still ten blocks away from homes lightening streaked across the sky, quickly followed by the booming of thunder.  
Serena took off running with a whimper. So terrified she no longer watched for slippery patches on the sidewalk.  
That is how seven blocks away from home she ended up sliding unwillingly down the sidewalk and crashing to the ground with a loud THUMP!, her right leg twisting awkwardly beneath her.  
Her eyes filled up with tears, but nstead of her usual wailing, she just sat there with tears silently dripping down her face, mingling with the rain.  
Suddenly, a gentle hand touched her shoulder and she looked up into a familiar face.  
"What do you want baka?" She asked Darien as he looked down at her with shock.  
"I want to know if your okay..."  
"I am NOT okay! Firt I have detention, then it begins to rain, and now I'm sitting in the middle of a sidewalk, on my back side! I am definatly NOT OKAY!"  
Darien stepped forward covering Serena with his umbrella, "Hey listen Meatball Hea..."  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
"Okay! Listen Serena how about I help you up," he said seriously, offering a hand up.  
Serena saterd dubiously at his ahnd for a moment before slipping her slim hand into his large one. He pulled her up, but as soon as she put weight on her right leg searing pain shot through it and she fell back to the ground with a muffled scream.  
"Ohmygod! Serena are you okay?" Darien asked worridly.  
"NO!!!! I can't walk on my leg!"  
"Oh! Well where do you live??"  
"Seven blocks in that direction, but my parents aren't home," Serena said pointing.  
"Ummm...how about I take you to my place...it's closer," Darien remarked, pointing to the apartment building just four blocks away.  
"Okay," Serena sighed. Darien bent down and scooped Serena into his arms. She squealed in protest. "DARIEN!"  
"Well, it's not like you can walk!" he said sensibly, giving Serena the umbrella to hold over them. Serena complied, and the walked to Darien's apartment passed in silence. The entire walk Serena curled against Darien's muscular chest, she fell asleep just as he reached the door to the building.   
'I love her, she's just so beautiful! Now to convince her that I'm not a jerk!' Darien thought.  
'I wish I could tell Darien I love him,' thought Serena sleepily.  
****************************************************  
Darien unlocked his door, and settled Serena on the couch, covering her with a blanket. He went into his kitchen and put his tea-kettle on the stove for hot cocoa. Then he went back into his living room to find Serena looking around groggily.  
"Hey Meatb...uh...Serena, do you want some hot cocoa?"  
"Sure! I'd love some!"  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
****************************************************  
After Darien dissapeared back into the kitchen Serena looked around curiously. The apartment was painted a bleak white, and was sparsly furnished, not very cozy. Spotting the remote sitting on the coffe table Serena snatched it up and flicked on the T.V.  
Darien came out of the kitchend carrying a tray that held, two hot cocoas, a plate of cookies, and a couple ice packs wrapped in paper towels. Serena winced when she saw the ice packs.  
*****************************************************  
He set the tray on the coffe table and settled by Serena's feet, gently placing ice-packs on her swollen knee, and ankle. He handed her a cocoa and they each took a cookie.   
They watched T.V. in companionable silence until, BOOM!  
Thunder boomed, causing Serena to jump, almost into Darien's arms. He sighed, he'd love another excuse to hold her. Maybe he should just tell her how he really felt about her.  
Serena sighed. Then maybe not...  
*******************************************************  
Serena sighed. She guessed it was time Darien knew her true feelings. He deserved to know. She sighed again.  
"Are you okay?" asked Darien.  
"Yeah...um Darien can I tell you something?"  
"Of course Sere!"  
"Sere?" Serena asked, raising one eyebrow delicately.  
"Uh yeah, Sere."  
"Anyway...um Darien," She started 'Here goes nothing' she thought. "Darien I really like you.."  
"I like you too Serena."  
"No Darien I mean I really like you. I LIKE like you."  
********************************************************  
Darien started at Serena in shock, hoping he hadn't been imagining things. He felt his heart fill up with hope...maybe he had a chance with his angelic Sere.  
"Are you okay Darien?" Serena asked hesitantly.  
Darien abruptly snapped out of his trance. He turned to Serena and pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him curiously.   
"I am very okay Serena. I...well, you see...I..," He said attempting to tell her his true feelings.  
"You...what?"  
"Well Serena...Iloveyou," he blurted out quickly.  
Serena stared at him for a moment. before reaching up and pulling his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet, and gentle and full of compassion.  
"I love you, too."  
This time it was Darien who kissed Serena.  
************************************************************  
Later that day Darien drove Serena home. As it turned out Serena has only sprained her ankle and pull a few muscles in her knee. Darien and Serena's first date two days later, however included a pair of crutches.   
Their friends were in shock. Two weeks after their first date Darien saw Serena transform, and he told her about who he was...but that is another story...and as Elizabeth Kerner wrote in her book A Song in the Silence 'A True Story Never Ends.'  
  
***~~~~~~~~~~~The Beginning of Serena and Darien's Story~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Hey Minna,  
I know that story probably sucked...but Please review it below anyway...I want to know what you think of it...please be honest! PLEASE!!!!!!! *begs on her knees* I'm begging you!...ahem *clears throat*...anyway...keep an eye out for my nxt story...  
Ja ne,  
Lady of Flame  
a.k.a. Sarah Recine 


End file.
